


Oblivious

by richiettozier



Category: IT, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, IT - Freeform, IT movie, Richie - Freeform, Tumblr, imagine, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richiettozier/pseuds/richiettozier
Summary: rating: t (for language)warning: none.pairing: richie tozier x fem!readerprompt:56 - “Are you flirting with me?”67 - “Stop being so cute.”





	Oblivious

“You honestly have to be the most oblivious person I know, Y/N.” 

You chuckled, your laugh laced with hum and amusement as you turned to face Beverly, raising an eyebrow with slight interest, though by the expression on the other female’s face, you assumed your mirth seemed to overpower any other emotion on your face. “Bev, seriously, if Richie liked me, I think I’d know.” You told her, resulting in the red head to roll her eyes, walking in front of you and stopping you both from walking.

“Y/N, I swear to god you are the only person in the entire school that doesn’t notice it.” She exclaimed, hoping to gain a proper reaction from you, but instead you shook your head slightly, a smile playing on your red lips. Beverly wasn’t the only person who’d told you multiple times about Richie’s sloppy crush on you. In fact, you were almost certain all of the losers had told you about it. You wanted to believe them, but you’d known Richie for a long time and you knew the boy well. Any girl he found the slightest bit attractive became his crush, so you didn’t necessarily think too much about what everyone had told you. “I’ll have to see it to believe it.”

You sighed, resting your elbows on your knees, becoming more and more impatient by the second. “Why are they taking so long?” You asked Richie, who had also been volunteered to wait outside of Beverly’s apartment incase her dad came back whilst they did god knows what inside. You weren’t exactly expecting an answer from Richie, though he shrugged regardless, obviously also becoming impatient with the group.

The air feel silent. The two of you not saying a word. It hadn’t been like that at first. In fact, the two of you were laughing your heads off a couple of minutes ago. 

“Your hair looks nice like that.” Richie was the first to break the silence. You hummed in response, “I know” You grinned jokingly, not thinking much of the comment. Though you couldn’t help but notice the lack of a smile on Richie’s lips, and how all the boy did was clear his throat, lose eye contact with you and shift uncomfortably. You only assumed he was tired, just as you were, however it wasn’t like Richie to do that. A few extra seconds passed. 

“And, uh, I think you look really nice today.”

You looked up from your hands, a slight furrow of your eyebrows and confusion seizing over your face. You opened your mouth to speak but shut it, most likely looking like a fish. You suddenly realised as Richie’s cheeks turned a bright shade of red that Beverly was completely right. Richie Tozier had a sloppy crush on you, and you had no idea.

“Wait, are you flirting with me?” The words slipped from your mouth and you immediately regretted saying it. For the first time in his life, Richie was completely silent. Though, not for too long. “I’ve only been doing it for fucking months.” He stated and with the tone of his voice you would of assumed he was mad, but the smile on his lips told you otherwise.

You felt your lips twitch into a smile. “Thanks” You said, not really knowing what else to say. “It’s no big deal.” He shrugged, gaining back his normal demeanour as he pushed up his glasses. Something you had to admit, you found adorable. “Stop being so cute.” 

And once again, you’d managed to make Richie completely speechless.


End file.
